


Przyjaciel

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [3]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, post-Zbieracz Burz II, przyjaźń lucyfera i asmodeusza, tekst napisany przed laty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Zanim Asmodeusz wrócił na Ziemię, czekała go trudna rozmowa z przyjacielem.





	Przyjaciel

\- Więc... wracasz na Ziemię? – to było proste pytanie. I jak każde takie, skrywało w sobie wielką wagę. Asmodeusz to wiedział, dlatego czuł się niepewnie, na ile on, Zgniły Chłopiec kiedykolwiek mógłby się czuć. Spojrzał na sylwetkę imperatora Otchłani. Ten stał do niego tyłem, oparty o framugę okna, kontemplując niebo, okryte szkarłatną poświatą zachodzącego słońca. W jego głosie było coś... przeraźliwie bolesnego dla jego własnych uszu.

_No jasne, geniuszu!_ , demon skarcił się w myślach. Przez ostatnie dni wiele się wydarzyło, wywracając dobrze mu znany świat do góry nogami. Od całej chryi z zagładą świata, po jego desperacki pomysł, by wkroczyć w umysł Antykreatora, co niemal przypłacił życiem.

Jego przyjaźń z Lucyferem zachwiała się i omal nie pękła, na dobre. Byli blisko, by utracić wszystko. Obaj zawinili, tak myślał. Co teraz z tym zrobić, oto pytanie, które dręczyło jego umysł od wielu dni. Chciał wrócić na Ziemię, gdzie miał nadzieje ujarzmić niewiarę pewnej interesującej go Ziemianki, ale... zawsze było jakieś _ale_. Nie chciał stracić tej ledwo ocalonej więzi, jaką miał ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Była teraz nadszarpnięta, delikatna i wymagająca uwagi. Ale ciągle istniała. Widział to i poczuł, gdy w majakach słyszał te płonne i desperackie modlitwy – słowa, których wtedy nie umiał zrozumieć, ale rozpoznawał głos. Zresztą Razjel, _potem, gdy obudził się na tyle, by mózgownica dała radę funkcjonować bez zaćmienia_ , opowiedział mu w suchych zdaniach ostatnie godziny wydarzeń. Pan Głębi, który zasadniczo groził, że jeśli najwyżsi władcy Nieba nie przytaszczą do Otchłani swoich tyłków, to osobiście ich pozabija, musiał być pięknym widokiem. Gdyby Mod umarł – a miał na to niestety duże szanse w tamtej chwili, wszystko by się sypnęło. Ich tajna koalicja, między Niebem, a Piekłem mogłaby przestać istnieć. Lucyfer, ten który ciągle zamartwiał się, że Głębia nie jest taka jak powinna być, który nie sypiał nocami, bo może jest coś jeszcze do poprawienia w dokumentach, albo jakaś zapomniana sprawa do zrobienia, która może się niekorzystnie obrócić dla wszystkich... był gotów posłać w diabły to wszystko, bo jego przyjaciel umierał.

Asmodeusz musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że to miłe uczucie wiedzieć, że ktoś czuwa nad nim. Że widzi w nim prawdziwą osobę, nie tylko szychę Otchłani, z którą korzystnie jest mieć znajomość. Szkoda tylko, że tak musieli się pożreć.

Gdy wpadł do sali tronowej, tamtego dnia, Lampka był kimś... obcym. Zgniły Chłopiec przez wieki mu powtarzał, by odrzucił zbędne troski, by stwardniał i wziął wszystkich za pyski. Tyle, że kiedy poczuł na własnej skórze, ten zimny spokój Lucyfera, uznał, że nie lubi tego. Ale to nie bolało tak bardzo, jak patrzenie w zimne, szare oczy przyjaciela, pełne gorzkiego poczucia zdrady. Obaj się zdradzili, każdy w inny sposób, ale z tym samym skutkiem. Jeszcze nie byli pewni, jak to naprawić. I czy w ogóle można to naprawić.

\- Taa – rzekł w końcu, powoli, uważając na słowa. – Mam tam parę niedokończonych spraw.

Lucyfer nagle spiął się, tylko by chwilę później rozluźnić mięśnie, w geście rezygnacji. Mod nie chciał tego widzieć, notować takich szczegółów. Władca Głębi milczał długą chwilę.

\- Znasz mnie – Asmodeusz odezwał się w końcu, zmęczony ciszą. – Zakochałem się i już. Wiesz, że nie odpuszczę, jeśli istnieje dla nas szansa. Ale to nie znaczy, że porzucam Głębie, prawda? Co jest tak trudnego, w zrozumieniu tego?

\- Poczucie zdrady – Lampka mówił spokojnie, niemal bez uczuć.

\- Czujesz się zdradzony, rozumiem. Obaj zawaliliśmy – Zgniły Chłopiec przeczesał swoje seledynowa włosy, nerwowym ruchem. - W sumie to ja zawaliłem najbardziej. Ale jakoś przetrwaliśmy tą katastrofę. To, co jest nie tak?

\- Boli Asmodeuszu – rzekł mu Lucyfer, z głosem pełnym gorzkiej akceptacji. – Jak każda zdrada.

_I będzie boleć jeszcze długo_ , obaj to wiedzieli.

Demon przygryzł wargę. Mógł powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Chciał nawet, najlepiej złośliwie i boleśnie. Ale czym mu władca Głębi tak naprawdę zawinił? To on uciekł sam, bez słowa z Głębi. Ignorował wszystkie wezwania i znajomych, nawet, gdy Lucyfer wysłał do niego poselstwo, z prośbą o pomoc. Gniewał się, że gdy wrócił, nie zastał uszczęśliwionego jego widokiem Lampki, a osobę, która była zimna i oschła? Może trochę. Ale i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że to nie Lucyfer był tym, który uciekał. Który nie próbował rozmawiać. Dociec problemu.

W końcu władca Głębi odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na młodszego demona. Uśmiechnął się, słabo i smutnie.

\- Ale chcę, byś był szczęśliwy – rzekł, ściskając ramię Asmodeusza. – Wiesz, co jest najbardziej bolesne w takich sytuacjach? Że trzeba podjąć decyzję. I nigdy nie ma się pewności, czy to będzie dobra, czy zła decyzja. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, żebyś śmiało próbował szczęścia i łapał chwilę, ale... nie umiem ukrywać tego, że to boli, być odstawionym na drugi tor, bo ktoś nowy się pojawił.

Asmodeusz się żachnął.

\- Przecież cię nie odstawiam na drugi tor, ja tylko...

\- Dokonujesz wyboru – zakończył za niego Lucyfer. Uśmiechał się, tym uśmiechem, który Asmodeusz widział za każdym razem, gdy Niosący Światło odpływał myślami w dalekie nurty przeszłości. Dobrej, ale gorzko kończącej się młodości i niewinności. – Ale to w porządku. Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy, to mam nadzieje, że wszystko się ułoży. Naprawdę. Zasługujesz na to.

Zacisnął mocno palce na jego ramionach, dodając otuchy. I wyszedł, pozostawiając Asmodeusza z jego własnymi myślami.

Słowa sączyły się w serce demona. Powinien czuć się dobrze. Oto dogadał się z przyjacielem. Jedynym, jakiego naprawdę miał i który był gotów zrezygnować z bycia tą najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, dla kogoś zupełnie obcego. Nie. Nie dla obcego. Dla niego.

Tyle, że wcale nie czuł się powalony szczęściem. W toniach radości, słodkiej jak miód, czaiła się gorzkość, która wykrzywiała uśmiech w grymas. Ciężko się cieszyć, gdy jedno szczęście trzeba okupić innym.

Oto Lucyfer. Jego jedyny przyjaciel, akceptujący decyzję, która nigdy nie należała do niego. Bo to Asmodeusz wybrał. I oni obaj będą się musieli nauczyć żyć z jej konsekwencjami.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie napisany w 2010 roku.


End file.
